Keep Running: The Tale of Jamia, Frank, and Ringo
by Talkative Monkey
Summary: What if Jamia and Frank had survived? What if they just got separated from the rest of the band? What if they had a dog with them? R


**KEEP RUNNING**

As my hair danced across my face, I thought about what I was doing. Not only was I putting myself in danger, but I was putting my dog in danger. He kept me alive all this time. And I had to keep him alive too.

As I looked at Battery City, I realized something. This could be my coffin. This might be the last thing I see. And that's when I actually felt something I've only felt once. Fear. I clutched the extra fabric on my gray skinny jeans as I remembered what had led me here.

* * *

"Bad news Jamia, no more water. Only two more cans of dog crap are left," Frank stated as he walked up to me to me and held the jug as if it was a lantern. He then put it down and sat next to me. His dark brown hair that went just below his ears was dark with dirt, and he had ugly purple bags under his eyes that were very visible in the light of the fire. Ever since Korse took over, only a limited amount of food was given to people. And you can see the breath-taking weight he has lost. Frank looked... so defeated, with his ripped gray skinny jeans and battered shirt that was a disgrace to the color red. The only thing that seemed to shine were his green eyes.

"We'll head into town tomorrow. There shouldn't be many Dracs there." I offered.

"Ringo! Here boy!" I whistled waiting for my off-white Great Dane to come out from the bushes. Just as I had suspected, he bounded out from the bushes and sat in front of Frank and I.

Frank smiled and even though it was a star-less night, that bright white smile made up for every star's presence. Frank caressed Ringo's head smoothly.

What I didn't realize was that Ringo had a limp rabbit hanging from his mouth. He dropped it innocently as Frank continued to soothe his head. I jumped for it as I saw the source for food.

The difficult part is finding water. There used to be a river where you could get water from. But we have to be at _least _500 miles from that. Frank and I try to drink as little as we can, but when you are in 100 degrees almost everyday, it's pretty hard to.

I threw the rabbit in the pan and watched it simmer. After it was burnt to a crisp, I skinned it then cut it evenly.

"Here you go Ringo." I threw him the chunk of meat and watched him maul it. "Here," I said as I weakly thrust the rabbit to Frank. He only motioned it away.

"Jamia, I have the strangest feeling someone- or something- is watching us." He looked around, his dark brown hair swinging at the motion. His eyes narrowed and I looked around too. Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of my skull.

"Frank, I feel it too," I whispered. I risked a glance at him and noticed that his hand was reaching for his bright red ray gun in it's yellow holster. Frank had obviously stiffened. As I looked down I noticed that Ringo had stiffened as well.

"I see him. Or _them_. There has to be at least 3. Do you have your ray gun ready Jamia?" He asked. I saw the whites of his eyes as he cautiously looked at me. I made sure I had clutched my lime green ray gun. As I slid it out of my blue holster, I noticed at least six eyes looking around. These were definitely Korse's guys. From the vampire masks to their spotless white jumpsuits.

"How long are we gonna wait?" I asked. We usually just jumped into the action, we don't ever wait.

"Not much longer. If they don't make their move in 10 seconds we're gonna make it for 'em. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1... GO!" We quickly fired our shots . We both hit 2 head on. I couldn't see the third though.

"Shoot, where's the third?" I looked around frantically. The last thing we need is a stupid stalker on our grounds.

"I don't know... wait, I think I see him." Carefully he pointed his ray gun and fired. Every killjoy could hear the limp body drop. Well, that's what it seemed like. Once you killed a Drac... you felt, well, great. It feels like you just freed a soul that was stuck in a worthless body. And plus, you get some pretty big bragging rights when you kill a Drac.

"Well, we'll have one heck of a story to tell when we go into town. He he." He said as he swiped his greasy hair back with his left hand. Frank's relieved smile brought one to my face.

"How far away do you think the town is?" I got right to the point. We didn't have the least bit of an idea to where we were. We had to be at least 500 feet away from town. Too many Dracs pass through here for there not to be a town near by.

"Well, we can't be that far. I mean- hello!" Frank said this like he had just read my mind.

"Yeah, what about the car?" At the same time, we both looked at our dusty yellow Trans Am. It had treated us so well that I couldn't bear to think of leaving it.

"Well... I don't know. It'd be impossible to push to town. With all those Dracs and the heat, I doubt we'll get far. We're weak enough already." He said. I knew it was the truth, but it still hurt to hear it.

"Maybe we could leave a trail some how. Everyone hates those stupid beans," I offered. It was true. Everyone disliked the horrifying beans they put in those cans. But you learn to live with it.

He considered it for a moment, grabbed the can, and turned it multiple times in his hand. "That'll have to do." He looked at me, and I could see the worry in his eyes. There was always the possibility that we are wrong-so very wrong- and die from starvation. Back in 2010 and those years we didn't have to think about our actions very much. Right now, in 2019 (I forget the year XD), one little mistake can kill you.

"Leave in the morning?" I originally assumed that that was what we would, but I was to never get a case of the assumptions.

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

* * *

**Sorry if some of my facts are off. I had originally written this story for school, but decided to change some of it so I could put it on here.**

**I am still not sure if I am going to continue with this story or not. I will definitely update an author's note if I will not. But if I upload a chapter, we'll, you know what I mean.**

**Please review!**

**TM**


End file.
